Cadia
Cadia is a character in Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. He is a member of the Sifa Clan and voiced by Eddie Izzard. Background Cadia was the village elder of the Sifa Clan. His apprentice was Onica. At one point he had encounters with the Librarian, but their relations ended sour due to his behavior when he saw him in the tent when Brea met him. Personality According to the Librarian of the Vapra clan, Cadia was a trickster, as he told Cadia to not play tricks with the Princess Brea when they visited him. He was considered untrustworthy by outsiders. After his memory was wiped by the nulroot due to Brea switching the teas, he became dim-witted and often said "hello" to other people. It rendered him so helpless that Onica took over as the Sifan Elder. He even does this when he and the other Gelfling armies join the others in the fight with the Skesis. Powers and Abilities 'Dreamfasting: '''Cadia can share his memories with this process by sharing his thoughts and memories. '''Connection to Thra: '''Similar to other Gelfling, Cadia and his race are the closest connection to Thra and to Mother Aughra. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Brea came to see Cadia about a symbol she saw the night before. He welcomed her but told her companion, the Librarian, whom he appeared to remember, to leave. When Brea showed him her symbol, he planned to have her memory wiped with nulroot. He pretended not to know what the symbol meant, and told her it is the end of everything. Cadia told Onica, his apprentice, to fetch the herb, but she adamantly refused until Cadia shouted for her to do as he said. He lied to Brea, and said that the nulroot would help them dream. However, Brea was intelligent because she read a lot about nulroot during her time in the library. Brea dropped her bag filled with money. As Cadia and Onica picked them up, Brea switched the teas and Cadia ended up drinking the tea with nulroot. The tea began doing its work, causing Cadia to forget what they were talking about. When he physically attacked her and ordered Brea to forget, she shouted to be let go. Onica took a nearby jug and knocked her father out. When he woke, Cadia's total memory was erased and Brea realized she was in real trouble now. Despite not remembering, Cadia became Onica's assistant instead. Not remembering Brea, he welcomed her warmly. Onica returned and told her father to pack everything and he went to do what she ordered. Brea was surprised on how fast Onica was made the Elder. Onica said it was about high time she got one. After hearing Rian's call that the Gelfling must unite against the Skeksis, Cadia accompanied his clan, led by Maudra Ethri in Stone-in-the-wood. With the other seven clans, they were able to make the Skeksis retreat back to the Castle. Navigation Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:Dark Fantasy Characters